fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacksmith/Enemies
Besides Dudley, there are more "enemies" in Jacksmith and there are 135 of them. According to what the intro of Jacksmith says, "Using his (Dudley) powerful Phoenix Staff, and a barrage of Elemental Spells, Dudley kidnapped Liliana and amassed an army of vile creatures." There are thirteen types of those "Vile Creatures": Bats, Spiders, Plants, Snakes, Slime, Insects, Hens, Sheep, Goats, Pigs, Donkeys, Cows, Bulls, Ganders and Dragons. Except the Basic enemies, others are weak to some element. Bats *Screechling (Basic) Screechling.png|Screechling Flarewing.png|Flarewing Aquabat.png|Aquabat Polarbite.png|Polarbite Cloudrat.png|Cloudrat Maplefang.png|Maplefang Dracling.png|Dracling *Flarewing (Weak to Fire) *Aquabat (Weak to Water) *Polarbite (Weak to Ice) *Meteorfight (Weak to Stone) *Cloudrat (Weak to Wind) *Shockbat (Weak to Lightning) *Maplefang (Weak to Plant) *Dracling (Weak to Shadow) Slime *Terragoo (Basic) Terragoo.png|Terragoo Lavaleech.png|Laveleech Pondscum.png|Pondscum Shiverslime.png|Shiverslime *Lavaleech (Weak to Fire) *Pondscum (Weak to Water) *Shiverslime (Weak to Ice) *Rubbleworm (Weak to Stone) *Gustrapod (Weak to Wind) *Jellyjolt (Weak to Lightning) *Leafslugger (Weak to Plant) *Gloombug (Weak to Shadow) Spiders *Arachnip (Basic) Arachnip.png|Arachnip Burning Longlegs.png|Burning Longlegs Pebblefang.png|Pebblefang Windweaver.png|Windweaver Pine Recluse.png|Pine Recluse Waterstalk.png|Waterstalk *Burning Longlegs (Weak to Fire) *Waterstalk (Weak to Water) *Spincicle (Weak to Ice) *Pebblefang (Weak to Stone) *Windweaver (Weak to Wind) *Tarantulight (Weak to Lightning) *Pine Recluse (Weak to Plant) *Webwidow (Weak to Shadow) Insects *Hiveguard (Basic) Hiveguard.png|Hiveguard Firejacket.png|Firejacket Waterwasp.png|Waterwasp Freezerbee.png|Freezerbee Swirlfly.png|Swirlfly Zapwing.png|Zapwing Thornet.png|Thornet Stingshade.png|Stingshade *Firejacket (Weak to Fire) *Waterwasp (Weak to Water) *Freezerbee (Weak to Ice) *Buzzstone (Weak to Stone) *Swirlfly (Weak to Wind) *Zapwing (Weak to Lightning) *Thornet (Weak to Plant) *Stingshade (Weak to Shadow) Snakes *Daggerbite (Basic) Daggerbite.png|Daggerbite Cindersnake.png|Cindersnake Stormserpent.png|Stormserpent Frostbite.png|Frostbite Venomvine.png|Venomvine Nightwinder.png|Nightwinder *Cindersnake (Weak to Fire) *Stormserpent (Weak to Water) *Frostbite (Weak to Ice) *Medusalock (Weak to Stone) *Seraphang (Weak to Wind) *Slitherspark (Weak to Lightning) *Venomvine (Weak to Plant) *Nightwinder (Weak to Shadow) Plants *Trailsnapper (Basic) Trailsnapper.png|Trailsnapper Tindertulip.png|Tindertulip Marshtrap.png|Marshtrap Tundravine.png|Tundravine Rockjaw.png|Rockjaw Whirlweed.png|Whirlweed Electrifern.png|Electrifern Snapdragon.png|Snapdragon Pitchroot.png|Pitchroot *Tindertulip (Weak to Fire) *Marshtrap (Weak to Water) *Tundravine (Weak to Ice) *Rockjaw (Weak to Stone) *Whirlweed (Weak to Wind) *Electrifern (Weak to Lightning) *Snapdragon (Weak to Plant) *Pitchroot (Weak to Shadow) Pigs *Hogsblade (Basic) Hogsblade.png|Hogsblade Pigroast.png|Pigroast Mudwallow.png|Mudwallow Hailswine.png|Hailswine Boarstone.png|Boarstone Stratusnout.png|Stratusnout Stormsow.png|Stormsow Wartbog.png|Wartbog Direhog.png|Direhog *Pigroast (Weak to Fire) *Mudwallow (Weak to Water) *Hailswine (Weak to Ice) *Boarstone (Weak to Stone) *Stratusnout (Weak to Wind) *Stormsow (Weak to Lightning) *Wartbog (Weak to Plant) *Direhog (Weak to Shadow) Sheep *Woolcrest (Basic) Woolcrest.png|Woolcrest Firefleece.png|Firefleece Riverhoof.png|Riverhoof Freezefur.png|Freezefur Rockram.png|Rockram Woolwind.png|Woolwind Bellweather.png|Bellweather Mossback.png|Mossback Bansheep.png|Bansheep *Firefleece (Weak to Fire) *Riverhoof (Weak to Water) *Freezefur (Weak to Ice) *Rockram (Weak to Stone) *Woolwind (Weak to Wind) *Bellweather (Weak to Lightning) *Mossback (Weak to Plant) *Bansheep (Weak to Shadow) Hens *Henshot (Basic) Henshot.png|Henshot Phoenix Hen.png|Phoenix Hen Gillbeak.png|Gillbeak Frostfeather.png|Frostfeather Roosterite.png|Roosterite Plucksquall.png|Plucksquall Thundercluck.png|Thundercluck Grass Gizzard.png|Grass Gizzard Henwraith.png|Henwraith *Phoenix Hen (Weak to Fire) *Gillbeak (Weak to Water) *Frostfeather (Weak to Ice) *Roosterite (Weak to Stone) *Plucksquall (Weak to Wind) *Thundercluck (Weak to Lightning) *Grass Gizzard (Weak to Plant) *Henwraith (Weak to Shadow) Goats *Axegrinder (Basic) Axegrinder.png|Axegrinder Billyburn.png|Billyburn Capricorn.png|Capricorn Glacier Goat.png|Glacier Goat Petrahorn.png|Petrahorn Muttondraft.png|Muttondraft Ramwatt.png|Ramwatt Buckthorn.png|Buckthorn Guillotee.png|Guillotee *Billyburn (Weak to Fire) *Capricorn (Weak to Water) *Glacier Goat (Weak to Ice) *Petrahorn (Weak to Stone) *Muttondraft (Weak to Wind) *Ramwatt (Weak to Lightning) *Buckthorn (Weak to Plant) *Guillotee (Weak to Shadow) Ganders *Goose Goblin (Basic) Goose Goblin.png|Goose Goblin Dripwaddle.png|Dripwaddle Alablaster.png|Alablaster Breezebomb.png|Breezebomb Ganderbolt.png|Ganderbolt Darkfowl.png|Darkfowl Embergoose.png|Embergoose Slushduck.png|Slushduck Ivyneck.png|Ivyneck *Embergoose (Weak to Fire) *Dripwaddle (Weak to Water) *Sushduck (Weak to Ice) *Alabaster (Weak to Stone) *Breezebomb (Weak to Wind) *Ganderbolt (Weak to Lightning) *Ivyneck (Weak to Plant) *Darkfowl (Weak to Shadow) Bulls *Stronghorn (Basic) Stronghorn.png|Stronghorn Cryosteer.png|Cryosteer Boulderbull.png|Boulderbull Bisonwing.png|Bisonwing Teslataur.png|Teslataur Shadowhorn.png|Shadowhorn Oxfire.png|Oxfire Mermace.png|Mermace *Oxfire (Weak to Fire) *Mermace (Weak to Water) *Cyosteer (Weak to Ice) *Boulderbull (Weak to Stone) *Bisonwing (Weak to Wind) *Teslataur (Weak to Lightning) *Greenhide (Weak to Plant) *Shadowhorn (Weak to Shadow) Cows *Pikespell (Basic) Pikespell.png|Pikespell Rainmaker.png|Rainmaker Crystalcalf.png|Crystalcalf Gravelhoof.png|Gravelhoof Timbercast.png|Timbercast Pyrebell.png|Pyrebell *Pyrebell (Weak to Fire) *Rainmaker (Weak to Water) *Crystalcalf (Weak to Ice) *Gravelhoof (Weak to Stone) *Galespear (Weak to Wind) *Uddershock (Weak to Lightning) *Timbercast (Weak to Plant) *Lunacow (Weak to Shadow) Donkeys *Hammerjack (Basic) Blackjack.png|Blackjack Hammerjack.png|Hammerjack *Torchmule (Weak to Fire) *Swimsteed (Weak to Water) *Jackfrost (Weak to Ice) *Stoneager (Weak to Stone) *Nimburro (Weak to Wind) *Equithor (Weak to Lightning) *Brayroot (Weak to Plant) *Blackjack (Weak to Shadow) Dragons Dragons make their first appearance on the day you need to battle Dudley. No other type of Enemies appear except the different elemental Dragons on that day. *Common Dragon (Basic) *Fire Dragon (Weak to Fire) *Sea Dragon (Weak to Water) *Ice Dragon (Weak to Ice) *Stone Dragon (Weak to Stone) *Wind Dragon (Weak to Wind) *Storm Dragon (Weak to Lightning) *Field Dragon (Weak to Plant) *Shadow Dragon (Weak to Shadow) Category:Jacksmith Category:Enemies Category:Characters